Meowth's Coin Mania
The Meowth's Coin Mania is a Pokémon Shuffle event that happens regularly during the weekend. Starting on the 2015 Detroit Belle Isle Grand Prix doubleheader, Meowth appears on Sundays only and Victini appears on Saturdays only. Dates ;2015 #March 28 - 2015 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg qualifying #March 29 - 2015 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg #April 4 #April 5 #April 11 - 2015 Indy Grand Prix of Louisiana qualifying #April 12 - 2015 Indy Grand Prix of Louisiana #April 18 - 2015 Toyota Grand Prix of Long Beach qualifying #April 19 - Maria Sharapova, Jiroemon Kimura and 2015 Toyota Grand Prix of Long Beach #April 25 - 2015 Indy Grand Prix of Alabama qualifying #April 26 - 2015 Indy Grand Prix of Alabama #May 2 - Kyle Busch #May 3 - 2015 Indianapolis 500 testing #May 9 - 2015 Angie's List Grand Prix of Indianapolis #May 10 - Ueli Kestenholz, Hélio Castroneves #May 16 - 2015 Indy 500 qualifying #May 17 - 2015 Indy 500 qualifying, Takkatan Chonlada, Derek Hough #May 23 - Kelly Monaco #May 24 - 2015 Indy 500 #May 31 - 2015 Dual in Detroit second race, 2015 Roland Garros fourth round #June 7 - 2015 Roland Garros final #June 14 - 2015 Honda Indy Toronto #June 21 #June 28 #July 5 - 2015 Wimbledon Championships fourth record, 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup Final #July 12 - James Rodríguez, Kristi Yamaguchi, 2015 Milwaukee IndyFest qualifying and race, 2015 Wimbledon Championships final #July 19 - Death of Jules Bianchi #July 26 #August 2 - 2015 Honda Indy 200 at Mid-Ohio #August 9 - Two Year Anniversary of Germany's 1-0 loss to Romania #August 16 #August 23 - 2015 Pocono 500 #August 30 - 2015 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma #September 6 - 2015 BATC Season 6 Finals, 2015 US Open fourth round #September 13 - 2015 US Open final #September 20 - Juan Pablo Montoya #September 27 - Avril Lavigne, Simona Halep #October 4 #October 11 #October 18 - Bristol Palin #October 25 - Katy Perry #November 1 #November 8 #November 15 #November 22 #November 29 #December 6 #December 13 #December 20 #December 27 ;2016 #Jan 3 - Danica McKellar #Jan 10 #Jan 17 - Maksim Chmerkovskiy, Zooey Deschannel #Jan 24 #Jan 31 - 2016 24 Hours of Daytona #February 7 #February 14 #February 21 #February 28 - Jelena Janković, Mario Andretti, Sébastien Bourdais, Jack Hawksworth #March 6 - Agnieszka Radwańska #March 13 - Marco Andretti, 2016 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg #March 20 #March 27 #April 3 #April 10 #April 17 #April 24 #May 1 #May 8 #May 15 - Emmitt Smith Trivia *In Mobile, the player can spend Jewels to play more Meowth. *In the 3DS version, the player can only the event once. *The first Meowth event on weekends only was just a few days before Okawa's death. *The best Megas for the event is Mega Mewtwo Y; even though not very effective happens when playing Mega Banette. Category:Events Category:Pokemon